


七千昼夜

by Freedy1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedy1224/pseuds/Freedy1224





	七千昼夜

[ 我敬你，一杯一干二净的黎明。]*

 

 

哈利·波特站在马尔福庄园窗下的时候，午夜的钟声刚刚敲响。

他抬起头看着二楼的玻璃窗，知道这座庄园已经被魔法部下了禁制，任何人都不能进出。

不包括他，新上任的傲罗办公室主任。

他刚刚出席完自己的就职庆典，喝了不多不少的几杯酒。眼下被郊外的风来回吹了几道，脸颊上的热度降了下去，脑子却越发不清醒了。

他想他要攀上二楼的窗户，又想这场景像极了麻瓜的午夜传说。王尔德？安徒生？随便怎样都好，他现在只想够着二楼那扇窗户，找到他要找的人。那个人不是什么锁在高塔的公主，虽然他有豌豆公主的脾气，有睡美人那样的漂亮金发，但他是个如假包换的小王子，矜贵骄傲的小王子。

尽管这位小王子现在确实算得上落魄了。

哈利蹲在地上弄出根绳子，将它甩起来绕住窗前覆盖着常春藤的窗台围栏，然后拽着绳子三下两下窜了上去。

他单膝跪在窗台上，调整了一下呼吸，然后敲了敲窗户。

那扇窗户立刻打开了，他要找的人站在窗前，面无表情地看着他，几缕金发搭在眼睛前，半遮半掩地让他那双眼睛都好像升起了些朦胧的温度。

“我以为你会用更得体些的方式出现呢，波特。”

哈利示意他让开，然后翻身跳进了他的房间。

德拉科没点灯，他只能借着月光看见他房间里整整齐齐，已经收拾得没有要居住的迹象了。

哈利转身替他关上窗户，德拉科在他身后问道：“如果我没理解错的话，你那封来信上说的是，要来还我的魔杖？”

“没错，”哈利的动作顿了一下，“我想你之后用得着。”

“那你放下魔杖就可以走——”他的尾音停住了，在看到哈利插上窗户的插梢之后。

哈利转过身，借着窗户透进来的月光看着他，眼神是前所未有的专注。

“你是黎明之后启程，那么还有大概五六个小时的时间。”

“我们得——随便你怎么定义，做个纪念也好做个了断也好。”

“总之，马尔福，你明白的，我们得开始点什么，或者结束点什么，现在这两者没差别。”

德拉科站在他房间的地毯上看着他，身旁一英尺就是他那张华丽的大床。德拉科开始一步步向哈利走过去，直到他将手臂撑在哈利身后的玻璃窗上，他低头直视哈利的眼睛。

“你喝酒了，”他轻轻嗅了几下，“你现在头脑清醒吗，波特？”

“不怎么。”哈利的眼神飘到德拉科的嘴唇上。

“很好。”他简短地回答，然后吻了上去。

五六个小时够长了，足够潮起潮落，足够从生到死。当然也足够他们之间真真切切地发生点什么，可供以后放在每一个隐秘的梦境里怀念。这之后德拉科将带着行李启程，再也不回来。

马尔福家族被判流放，有生之年再不能踏上英国的土地，说实话这结果已经相当宽厚了，以卢修斯·马尔福的罪行来说。克拉布、高尔和诺特的父亲都已经被关押在阿兹卡班等待摄魂怪的吻。

马尔福家族的优待从何而来他们都心知肚明，但也仅此而已了。这将是他们最后一次在英国大陆上见到彼此，而他们甚至不能再分享一个日出。

哈利在德拉科的嘴唇贴上来之后就急切地回应了他，他们的舌头像蛇一样纠缠在一起，德拉科的舌尖扫过他的牙齿，压迫性地推向他的喉咙深处。哈利感觉到德拉科的一只手缠上了他的腰，将他完全压向自己，而另一只手的手指张开揉进他的头发里。

哈利闭着眼睛努力在德拉科的亲吻之下保持自己的呼吸，一边想着这节奏和他想象的不太一样。

这个吻太绵长了，超出了一次前戏所需要的范围，而德拉科的手也始终没有滑向他该去的地方。

他当然不是不喜欢德拉科的吻，德拉科在亲吻的时候总是全神贯注，他的嘴唇富有侵略性地碾压过来，让人立刻沉浸在席卷而来的湿热中晕头转向。

就是德拉科教会他接吻的。

仅有的那几次亲吻发生在傍晚无人的魁地奇训练场或是夜色遮盖下的禁林边缘，他们不期而遇，然后灰暗的欲望便悄然而至。他学会了在接吻时勾住德拉科的颈部，学会了用他的舌尖挑动对方而非牙齿，他们在彼此的嘴唇上留下缱绻又凶猛的念想。那念想在此后漫长的敌对中化成灰又随时做好准备死灰复燃，比如此刻。

德拉科的双手终于落在他的裤腰搭扣上，灵活地拆散搭扣并将裤子推到膝盖处，然后将自己微凉的手指搭上哈利半抬头的欲望。

他们以前的亲吻可没有走到过这一步……哈利背靠着窗户，微微打了个颤，为那几根手指的凉意，更为它们眼下挤压他的方式。

窗外的月光落在德拉科的脸颊上，哈利不由自主地抬起手覆上去，而德拉科略微歪了歪头，在他手掌心蹭了一下。哈利一边感受着抚弄他的那几根手指温度逐渐升高，一边不合时宜地想起月神亲吻永远沉睡的恩底弥翁的传说，随后他在德拉科突然加大力道时近乎绝望地喘了一声。

下一秒德拉科就不容许他再有杂念，他顺势跪在地毯上，用自己的口腔包裹住哈利的硬挺。

他的口腔一如既往地富有攻击性，他含住阴茎，不留任何余地，潮湿温热的触感带来了最直接的刺激。哈利紧紧贴在玻璃窗上，背部的颤抖带得玻璃窗嗡嗡作响，他抬起头想喘口气，又被德拉科直接抵到喉咙口的收缩激得倒抽着气呻吟起来。

德拉科的手将他的髋部紧紧按在墙壁上，反复舔舐吮吸柱身和顶端缝隙，哈利眼睛半开半阖地瞥过去，只能看见他头顶泛着月光的柔顺发丝，以及那对萤火虫似的睫毛。

这太难了，哈利在这种快感中几乎感到恐惧。太超过了，他从脊椎到膝盖都在发抖，他在短时间内承受了过多的兴奋和渴望，他已经想不起自己是怎样来到这里的以及今天之后又将发生什么，他在如此轻易获得的浪潮般的愉悦中毫无招架之力。

更令他兴奋的是，他知道这一切才刚刚开始。

他们还有时间。

他任由德拉科将他放开，他硬得发痛。他也顺势滑到地毯上，尽量控制着自己不要太慌乱地解开德拉科的衬衫和皮带。

德拉科不顾他那只还在与他的皮带搏斗的手，翻身将他压在地毯上，再次低头从他的下巴一路亲吻到颈窝，留下细密的水渍，最后在他的颈部停留，啃噬出一片绵密的刺痒。

哈利紧咬牙关不让自己如此快地泄露出呻吟，他终于扯下了德拉科的裤子，德拉科配合着将它们蹬开，嘴唇顺着身体动作的幅度游走到哈利的胸前，舌尖卷上他的乳头，而手掌直接覆上他的大腿根部。

哈利终于难耐地弓起身体，他的手带着明确指示将德拉科的腰部往下按。

他想要被进入，毫无疑问的。

德拉科感受到他的动作，带着急促的呼吸微微笑了一下，眼神难得的有些悲哀。

“说实话，波特，”他再次亲吻哈利，身体贴住他，同样坚硬的阴茎蹭着哈利的腹股沟，“我开始期盼黎明不要到来。”

哈利仰起头和他亲吻，另一只手从自己被甩到一旁的衣物里摸索出一根魔杖，凭手感判断是山楂木的那根。

他稍稍中断了那个吻，轻声念出一句咒语，他们的房间立刻陷入无边无际的黑暗，连月光也被阻隔。

强劲的黑暗魔咒。

“黎明不会来。”他松开魔杖，不管不顾地撞上德拉科的嘴唇，力道猛得像是恨不得钻进他的气管，溺死在他的内脏里。

德拉科发出一声像呜咽又像叹息的杂音，他一边用舌头与哈利缠斗一边摸到那根滚落在地毯上的魔杖，施了个润滑咒。

哈利在那团湿滑粘腻的液体钻进他身体的时候下意识地皱紧眉毛，然后被德拉科拽起来跌跌撞撞地向床的方向移动。

浓重的黑暗给了他们绝佳的掩护，这令他们都自在许多。哈利在自己的背部撞上床垫的同时将德拉科扯向自己，随后感觉到一根手指侵入他的后穴。他有些不适应地收缩了一下，又不愿德拉科因此放慢速度，转而配合着他的手指渐渐放松。

无需多言，德拉科抽出手指，带着安抚意味在他额头上落下一个吻，然后抓住他的脚踝向上推过去，将自己送进他体内。

哈利吃力地仰起头，听见德拉科一声沉重的喘息，他没有继续进入，有些小心地试探着哈利的反应。

哈利眼前是一片漆黑，拜那个咒语所赐他现在连德拉科的一根头发都看不到，只有两人相连的部位炽热的痛感显得尤为清晰。这很好，他需要更多。

“过来，继续吻我。”他的嗓音哑得出奇，而德拉科顿了一下，终于下定决心俯身吻了过去，他的阴茎随着这个动作完全推进了哈利的身体。哈利在他们嘴唇相贴的缝隙间泄露了几声喘息，他眼前发黑，各种意义上的。

德拉科不再给他机会适应，他压着他的膝盖动起来，径直碾过湿热的甬道再重复这样的侵蚀。他们始终紧紧贴在一起，心跳声杂乱地碰撞着。哈利的视野被黑暗吞噬殆尽，他只能用自己的嘴唇不断地触碰德拉科，一只手紧紧地掐着德拉科的手臂，另一只手拼命攥紧身下的床单，好让自己从后穴传来的不间断撞击中分散一点注意，否则他确信自己会在德拉科的第一波抽插中就射得一塌糊涂。

德拉科在越发激烈的挺动中睁开眼，徒劳地想要寻找哈利的眼睛，在天亮前他都无法看清那双眼睛的念头令他感到痛苦。哈利的嘴唇蹭过他的下颌，于是他也学着用嘴唇去寻找那双眼睛，在他亲吻又舔舐过那片睫毛的同时，他让自己狠狠地顶撞进去，腹部用力擦过身下那个人的硬挺，随即被那阵收缩的炙热和几声喘不过气的呜咽刺激得差点射出来。他拼命忍耐住，让自己的思绪飘向遥远的记忆深处，重新在脑海中寻觅那双绿色眼睛，描绘它们或不屑或朦胧的样子。他一边想着，不顾那片溅上他小腹的粘腻液体，再次开始激烈的抽插。

哈利的喘息和呻吟不成章法地混杂在一起，他勾住德拉科的颈部，嘴唇在似乎永无止境的黑暗中擦过他的耳朵。

“我真想跟你一起走……”他断断续续地说着，“不论你是去哪，南极北极还是亚马逊，我是个巫师，我能照顾好自己。”

德拉科闷闷地笑了一声，他相信自己此刻的笑容比哭还难看，他庆幸哈利看不到。他用额头抵着哈利的额头，迫使自己用此刻能发出的最冷静的声音回答他：“那就跟我一起走吧，波特。”

“等到天亮……黎明之后我就跟你一起走。”哈利毫不掩饰自己颤抖的声线，他抬起胯部去迎合德拉科的下一次顶入。

德拉科终于放弃了笑容，也放弃了所有的伪装，他最后一次将自己深深撞进哈利的身体，在宣泄的瞬间听见自己脑中划过无比清晰的语句。

“黎明不会来。”

哈利侧过头死死地抵住床单，将尖叫和呻吟都扼杀在喉咙口。他知道天亮之后他哪也不能去，食死徒的残余部队还在集结，他就是凤凰社的顶梁柱，他是有史以来最年轻的傲罗办公室主任，他哪也不能去。

他安排的傲罗小队会全程暗中护送马尔福家族到达他们的目的地，以防途中有在逃食死徒追击，而他不需要知道那个目的地。

他们都会有一个一干二净的黎明，一个两不相干的黎明。

但在它真正到来前，他们拥有一个纯粹的黑夜，他们还有时间，他们还可以假装黎明不会来。

他发觉一滴液体落在他的颈窝，但他无意去探究那是什么。他只是坐起身，在浓墨似的黑暗中再次找到德拉科的颈部，揽住他，像从未尝试过一般吻上去。

Fin

 

 

*注：歌词，出自《手掌心》。


End file.
